powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyzonn
Tyzonn (called Ty for short) is the Mercury Ranger. He is a Mercurian from the planet Mercuria. Biography He was previously a member of the Intergalactic Emergency Responder Squad, a search and rescue team, alongside his fiancée Vella. During an unfortunate accident, his team was killed by the Fearcats after he sent them back into a collapsing cave, Tyzonn dedicated himself to tracking down the criminal group and bringing them to justice for their crimes. He managed to track them all the way to Earth, but his search was cut short when he was confronted by Moltor try to get Tyzonn to join him to help find the parchment, but he refused which angered him. He uses dark magic bolts on him which caused him to fall and drop his crystal. He stepped on it, but he was shocked and swore revenge on him. Moltor also swore revenge on him for coming to Earth. He attacked and transformed him into a dragon-like monster. He was shocked that he was a monster. He considered Moltor a monster. To Moltor, he wasn't a monster. So he gave him a mirror to look at his monstrous form and still shocked. In exchange for his loyalty, he promised to turn him back to normal. He cried over his monstrous form. However, Mack realized that he was not a villain, and the Rangers worked with him to retrieve the Parchment as well as the Touru Diamond. He looked at the reflection of water in his monstrous form, but he still hated that. Mack calmed him down. He felt that working for Moltor was wrong. He told him that destruction has to stop and that he didn't care about his agreement anymore. He was mad at Tyzonn betrayed him by slashing him. Again, Mack and Tyzonn left. They both went to the Hartford Mansion. This was his first time to go to the Hartford Mansion. He agreed to help the Rangers find The Touru Diamond. He still wished to return to his normal Mercurian form. The power of the two Corona Aurora gems reverted him back to his humanoid form afterwards. He left the mansion to focus on his own mission. When the Fearcats attacked anew with extra power granted by Flurious, Andrew Hartford thought Tyzonn refused. He wanted to join the other Rangers in battle, but he was unable to join due to the fear of causing the deaths of another group of friends. However, thanks to Ronny convincing him that his past experiences weren't his fault, he was able to move on, and took the powers of the Mercury Ranger to combat the Fearcats alongside his new team. In the episode Just Like Me he begins to look up to Will, which leads to him being a liability in combat - it is not until Tyzonn saves Will's life that he fully understands that being himself and being a member of the team is vital. He's had some problems adjusting to life on Earth - in Just Like Me, he annoyed Will by trying too hard to be like him. He's shown an interest in learning more about his teammates, trying hard to find out about Rose in One Fine Day. He grows a plant in his spare time. In Once A Ranger, the evil Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd and old enemy of the Sentinel Knight, broke free from his imprisonment and united all four Corona Aurora-seeking factions into an alliance to get his revenge. The alliance severed the Overdrive Rangers' connection to the Morphing Grid and they lost their powers. They tried to fight off Mig and Kamdor at Stonehenge with their genetically enhanced skills but were beaten back. At their mercy, the Rangers were saved by a team of retro Rangers, summoned by the Sentinel Knight to replace the Rangers. Eventually, Adam Park found Alpha 6 in Angel Grove who was able to repair the Morphing Grid and restore the Rangers' powers. The two teams then faced the alliance in one final battle. Tyzonn fought an army of Chillers and destroyed a revived Vulturus with his Drive Detector before the Sentinel Knight stepped in and destroyed Thrax with the power of the Sword Excelsior. In Red Ranger Unplugged, he confided in the Rangers about his Vella's death at the hands of the Fearcat Crazar. This was proven false in Home and Away ''- after Tyzonn was injured by Kamdor in battle, Crazar set up a dream-like reality around her and replicated Vella's form, trying to make him believe everything had been a dream so he wouldn't interfere with the Fearcat's plans. After seeing through the disguise, he learned that Vella was still alive (as she couldn't be replicated otherwise). He destroyed Crazar in a vicious battle before assisting the Rangers in their final battle against the Fearcats, personally taking out Mig as well. With his original mission over, he vowed that once the Corona Aurora was safe, he would continue his search for Vella. Following the defeat of the Overdrive Rangers' remaining enemies and Mack's transformation into a human being by the Corona Aurora, Tyzonn finally got his reunion with Vella, thanks to Norg rescuing her from his former boss. He drives an unnamed fire truck Zord and the Rescue Runner Zords, which he combines to pilot the Flash Point Megazord. Super Megaforce Tyzonn returned with his fellow Overdrive Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. ''The Mercury Ranger is not present in the crowd of Legendary Rangers used for original footage in ''Legendary Battle. He does, however, appear in the Sentai footage due to his counterpart indeed fighting in the Legend War.'' Personality Tyzonn is honorable and fun-loving; he also still holds onto the memory of his beloved. He is also curious about new things. Primarily, when Rose's behavior intrigued him, he attempted to spend time with her to understand her. Genetic Power(s) As a Mercurian, he has the innate ability to transform his body into mercury and make force-fields out of mercury. He can also throw mercury as a long-ranged attack. Forms - Defender Vest= - Monster= Moltor turned a Mercurian named Tyzonn into a Pachycephalosaurus/dragon-like monster and used him to obtain the Parchment from the Rangers. He truly hates this form considering it monstrous. When engaging Mack, the Parchmant was torn and Tyzonn made off with the bigger piece. While trying to recollect other part of the Parchment, Tyzonn helped a woman before being attacked by Ronny in the Transtech Armor. Mack later chased after Tyzonn while the others battled Bullox and the Lava Lizards. When Tyzonn didn't want to work with Moltor anymore, Moltor attacked them both and was winning. Luckily, Mack was able to save him and escape with the other Rangers following a trail of Tyzonn's blood from a wound Tyzonn sustained earlier. In the safety of Hartford's mansion, Tyzonn revealed his story and how he came to be a monster. While helping translate the parchment, Tyzonn spilled lemonade on it to reveal a hidden longitude and latitude of the location. In Indonesia, Tyzonn engaged Bullox in battle and was losing until Mack joined the fight and did a combo attack on Bullox. While riding in the Sonic Streaker, Tyzonn used his Lava Lizard form to obtain the Toru Diamond from within the volcano's crater. After Bullox's destruction, two of the Corona Jewels obtained by the Rangers restored Tyzonn back to normal thanks to the information from the Sentinel Knight. *'Personality' As a monster as first, Tyzonn is ruthless, cold, arrogant and will stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers, though he is very loyal to Moltor, Bullox and (secretly) will also protect the people of the city, later on after befriending Mack, he becomes caring and will do anything in his power to take out Moltor. *'Powers and Abilities' **'Strength': Tyzonn posses a great deal of strength, even when wounded he is still powerful enough to take out an army of Lava Lizards. **'Extraordinary Jumper': Tyzonn can jump at incredible highest. **'Heat Resistance': Being powered up by Moltor, Tyzonn posses scales that can withstand massive heat temptress, as shown in the second part of the two-part episode "Face to Face". **'Forehead Lighting Stream': Tyzonn can fire a stream of white-es, red-es and blue-es colored lighting from his forehead. **'Mercury-portation': Tyzonn can transform into a liquidity-like substituents called Mercury and teleport to any location at will. *'Arsenal' **'Spear': When in combat, Tyzonn can wield a spear. ***'Spear Boomerang': Tyzonn can throw his spear in a similar manner to a boomerang. ***'Energy Laser': Tyzonn can also fire a light blue colored energy laser from his spear ***'Energy Slash': Tyzonn can also charge up his spear with purple colored energy and slash his spear at full force at the enemy. }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Dino Charger= The Mercury Overdrive Ranger is one of the Rangers that represent the Overdrive Rangers for the Operation Overdrive Dino Charger, released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. In Operation Overdrive's case, it featured the Red Overdrive Ranger, the Mercury Overdrive Ranger, the DriveMax Megazord, and the Operation Overdrive title. This Charger was paired with the Zeo Dino Charger. - Ninja Power Star= The Mercury Ranger Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the Mercury Ranger and is marked with the kanji for "silver". This will be a part of the upcoming Super Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. }} Notes *Tyzonn is the only male Overdrive ranger not to wear the Defender Vest. ** His Sentai counterpart, however, has worn the AccelTector. *His monster form was based on the Time Force Megazord Mode Red from Power Rangers Time Force. *Tyzonn's actor, Dwayne Cameron, also appeared in Power Rangers Dino Thunder as Derrick, and in Power Rangers S.P.D as Dru Harrington/Giganis. *His first morph is similar to Mike Corbett's first morph in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy as they both throw their weapons in the air before morphing. *Tyzonn is the second human-like alien to morph into a Silver Ranger. The first Silver Ranger who is an alien is Zhane. They were born with superpowers on their home planets. *Tyzonn is the second Silver Ranger as a 6th Ranger in an anniversary season. The first being Merrick Baliton and the third being Orion. Appearances **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also (Ranger) (Monster) References Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Overdrive Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Aliens Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Non-Color Names Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:PR Good turned Evil Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 11 Category:PR Dragon Themed Villains Category:Dragon Themed Villains